justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Trexy821/Guess The Song
This is simple. Guess the song title! This may be ether easy or extremly hard to you. GL on guessing! Other guess the songs! http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fernandezj/Guess_The_Song! http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fernandezj/Guess_The_Song_2!_(Pictogram_Edition) http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kht48/2nd_Gen_Sketchings 1. Clock - Tik Tok - Guessed by Stanley56 2.This game - Just Dance - Guessed by GivingDances123 3.Titanic wrecks, but the love still goes on. - Love Boat - Guessed by GivingDances123 4.The sound of a lion. - Roar - Guessed by GivingDances123 5.ella ella ella - Umbrella - Guessed by Tiddles The Ocelot 6. Opposite of Bad Boy -Good Girl - Guessed by GivingDances123 7. Weird town - Funkytown - Guessed by Kitten078 8. Madagascar - I Like To Move It - Guessed by GivingDances123 9. TVs are everywhere - VIdeo Killed The Radio Star - Guessed by Kitten078 10.Tim Burton - This Is Halloween - Guessed by Minifigureman11 11. Bobs transport 12. Elvis is in jail - Jailhouse Rock - Guessed by GivingDances123 13. State Woman - California Gurls - Guessed By Speedo3539 14. School - Baby One More Time - Guessed by Johano.100 15 A movie 16.Men beware! - Maneater - Guessed by Kitten078 17.A carnival - Funhouse - Guessed by Kitten078 18.A train station - Part Of Me - Guessed by GivingDances123 19. (WARNING REALLY HARD!) Apple dancers - Acerola Taiso no Uta - Guessed by GivingDances123 20. A planet - Venus - Guessed by Master Hydraffe 21.Another clock? - What You Waiting For - Guessed by Kitten078 22.Use your mind - Think - Guessed by Minifigureman11 23.A feeling - Happy - Guessed by Minifigureman11 24.Egypt - Dark Horse - Guessed by CjMancao 25Video Game Song #1 - Just Mario - Guessed by Master Hydraffe 26. Video Game Song #2 - Tetris - Guessed by CjMancao 27. Disney Song #1 - Prince Ali - Guess by GivingDances123 28. Disney Song #2 - Let It Go - Guessed by GivingDances123 29. A season - Summer - Guessed by GivingDances123 30. Help sign - S.O.S - Guessed by Estebancon 31. Devil Girl - Sympathy To The Devil - Guessed by GivingDances123 32. Shake! Shake! - Jump In The Line - Guessed By Minifigureman11 33. Kriss Kross Apple Sause - Jump - Guessed by Kitten078 34. To Las Vegas! - Viva Las Vegas - Guessed by Minifigureman11 35.Doll - Barbie Girl - Guessed by Kitten078 36. Phineas & Ferb (This May Be Hard) - S.I.M.P (Squirrel In My Pants) - Guessed by Kitten078 37.You cant spell this without looking. - Supercalifragiliousorhoweveryouspellit - Guessed by Tiddles The Ocelot 38. March like song - Come On Eileen - Guessed by Master Hydraffe 39.Western - Wid Wild West - Guessed By Minifigureman11 40.And it goes like this... - Moves Like Jagger - Guessed by GivingDances123 41.Wreseling - The Final Countdown - Guessed by GivingDances123 42.Rio - Mas Que Nada - Guessed by Estebancon 43. Dont worry kid - Don't You Worry Child - Guessed by CjMancao 44. I DONT CARE! - I Love It - Guessed by CjMancao 45.Telephone 46. Woman Animal - Black Widow - Guessed by Estebancon 47.Superstar where you from hows it going? - Womanizer - Guessed by GivingDances123 48. Dancing fruit - In The Summertime - Guessed by Estebancon Its time for...... GUESS THE USER! NEXT ONES MOST GUESS THE USER ON THIS WIKI!!! 49. My fav - Trexy821 a.k.a me XD - Guessed by CjMancao 50. The dogs - ''GIVINGDANCES123 - ''Guessed by CjMancao 51. Campfire fox - Johano.100 - Guessed by Master Hydraffe 52.the MASTER! - Master Hydraffe - Guessed by Master Hydraffe (XD) 53. Joker's love - ILoveHarley - Guessed by Master Hydraffe 54. Diper's Grandfather's secret twin 56 - Stanley56 - Guessed by CjMancao 55. Plane with a mustatche - ''CAMERAwMUSTACHE -''Guessed by Master Hydraffe 56. Doomsday award 57.James :D - Jamessnorky - Guessed by Master Hydraffe 58. Minecraft cat - Tiddles The Ocelot - Guessed by CjMancao 59. Dark Horse avatar - CjMancao - Guessed by Master Hydraffe 60.Pewwwdiepie! - Fernandezj - Guessed by Master Hydraffe 61. Adventure Time - Estebancon - Guessed by Estebancon 62.Stuned man - Elizabeth Georgeos - Guessed by Minifigureman11 That's the end of users! Back to the songs. 63. Sad that it almost left JDNOW - Sway - Tiddles the Ocelot 64. Nicki in space - Starships - Guessed by Tiddles the Ocelot 65. Fire - Burn - Guessed by Tiddles the Ocelot 66. This song was in Popdanthology 2013, even though the song was released in 2012. 67. Gun noise x 2 - Bang Bang - CjMancao Category:Blog posts